Skyrim Dreams
by TrueAnimePiggy
Summary: Madeline Vergiole- An un-known dragonborn, with anger towards her family. My first fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Execution Day

I was sitting on a wagon. A few trailed behind, and before. I was seated with three others. All men. The man beside me was slightly sobbing, and trying to wipe his tears on his long, black hair. The two men across from me, were arguing. One had blond hair, and a small beard, while the second had brown hair, and sharp eyebrows. Terror showed on my face. I was sure of it. I wasn't just on a short ride, from one city, to another. I was being driven to my end. These carriages were being driven to Helgan, where we were to be executed for whatever crime we had payed. I shouldn't have been there. All I did was protect my sister from certain death. I saved her from being murdered, in cold blood. But, that's not how it seemed. I came from a wealthy Breton family, who arrived in Whiterun, from Solitude. I had an older sister, and brother, two younger sisters, and a single younger brother. Five siblings, not counting me. Faeella, Sha'zeen, Me, Ancha-Roy, Junya, and Drano. That was our family in order. I was the third oldest, and the second girl. I looked around. They had replaced my fancy clothes, with plain, wraps on my feet, and a pair of badly crafted, shirt, and leggings. My wrists were rubbing together, by tough bindings. The wagon shook, on the bumpy rode, nearly tossing me off every once in a while. I stared at the guard, bringing us to our deaths. He didn't really seem to care. It was his duty, and he knew he'd get payed for this. Most guards were lazy bastards. Just walking around towns, not caring if the town would get attacked by deadras, or draugrs. As long as it wouldn't take from their pay. The carriage halted, tossing me forward. The guard stepped down, and brought us each to the ground.

"Hurry up, killer!" He shoved me.  
"A nickname. And a clever one at that." I smirked, silently.  
I spoke quietly enough, so he couldn't hear. I did not need a broken jaw, before my execution. My legs were tired, and beaten. It was difficult to keep sturdy. I made sure to keep close to the others, or else the guards might think I'm trying to run away. But, little did many know, I'd rather be be-headed, than shot in the head, for cowardice. Neither were favoured, though. They had us all line up, and a man, with a fancy cloak listed of our names. As each name was called, a live was lost. A man came up, I couldn't understand his name. Once he got close, he tried to escape. But, as soon as he arrived on the exit road, a archer woman shot his lower neck, killing him instantly.  
"As you see, it's not simple to escape Helgan! You can take your pick, which way you choose to die!" The lister smiled, viciously. I gritted my teeth, and stared at the man's corpse. He could have had a family. A wife, or children, or no one. I wasn't sure of what he did, or if he even deserved a death like that. But, I knew that no one here gave a damn.  
"Madeline Vergiole!" The man announced.  
"Damn." I cursed under my breath.  
My turn.

"Here." I stepped forward, scared.  
"So, it's true. I didn't know someone from your family would end up here. They don't even visit for simple trips." The man laughed."It appears it's your time to shine!"  
A tough guard, shoved me towards the wooden stand. My head was wedged between two planks of wood. All I could see from that angle was a bloodied basket, where my head would be lying for a while, unit it was tossed out. The sound of an axe scraping the cobble, had ended. The hatchet was in the air, most likely over my neck. My tears soaked with the watery blood in the basket, and the tips of my blond hair. Then, a loud, growling noise sounded. "Help! A dragon!" One woman screamed.  
"Run for your lives! It's burning the town!" A man yelled.  
Screaming, and fire sounded around me. I pushed myself up, with my legs, and stared at the sky. Rushing smoke, surrounded the entire town. Tall fire rose from each building. Between them all, was a large, blue shaded dragon. It's scales were tough, and it's eyes were reflecting the orange smoke. I ran through the ruins of buildings, careful not to touch the flames. Then, a man called me. "Hey! Come with me if your want to live!" He yelled.  
I ran as fast as I could, hoping he'd actually help me, and not because I was a Vergiole, and he expected a reward. I caught up to him, and he led me to the guards tower. Two guards were stationed inside.  
"Hey! You can't be here!" One yelled.  
The two were obviously undertrained, since they were easy to defeat. I slammed my foot, to the guard's ankles, and tripped him. I grabbed his sword, and stabbed through the top of his back. I was taught that if you're being attacked, it's either you, or them. There's no way you can both win. My current clothes were very unproductive, so I grabbed the armour off of the slain guard. My companion had also killed the other guard."Good job."  
"I'm Ralof. Pleasant meeting you." He gripped his sword.  
"Likewise. As you probably heard, I'm Madeline." I stared at the open door.  
We nodded at each other, and carried on our task.

We had to defend ourselves a few more times, before reaching a sleeping bear, in the caves.  
"We have to stay silent." Ralof whispered."I don't know if you're any good at sneaking or not, but it's worth a shot."  
I tried to creep by, but failed, and I awoke the hibernating bear. It was very powerful, and nearly killed me. Imperial armour wasn't very useful in battles with wild animals. After we had killed it, we needed to rest for a moment. The bear had slashed my arm quite brutally. "For the record, I'm not good at stealth." I panted."Why were you to be executed?"  
"Stormcloack. Are you a Stormcloak, or Imperial?" Ralof told me.  
"Neither. I never went anywhere. Neither appeals to me." I confessed.  
Ralof pondered."So you're in the middle? Why were you sent here?"  
I sighed."For killing and "innocent" man." "Why do you say innocent like that?" He asked.  
I had no reason to hide much. Many towns knew about me, and my family.

Three months before, I had been reading a book outside my home. It was about Dragonborns. I had read it twice, already. I wore a brown dress, with wavy sleeves. My family had been away all day, except for me, and my younger sister Junya. She was inside. While in the kitchen, a man snuck in through the back. My sister hadn't noticed him, until he accidentally tripped.  
"Excuse me-" My sister began saying.  
"Listen. If you scream, I will cut your throat. So shut up!" He angered."Now get all of your jewelry, and Septim, or else."  
A dagger glistened in his right hand, clearly sharpened. My sister pointed at a table in the next room. A small wooden box, sat against the wall. She waited until he had passed to the room.  
"Mom! Dad! Madeline! Help!" She yelled.  
The man turned his head."What did I say!?"  
He charged at my sister, with the blade, risen up. He tried striking her head, but only scarred her arm. As he got closer, she grabbed his wrist with her other hand, pushing it back. I had heard her scream previously, and I set down my book, and turned around to look through the window frame. A long dresser was below the window. I opened up the first drawer, and moved a few item aside. Under some cluttered items, I grabbed a hunting bow, I had stored there, along with an orcish arrow. I placed the arrow between the string and handle, and pulled back. I made sure to aim higher than my target because of the arch. The arrow flew past me, and planted in the back of the man's head. He collapsed to the ground, with cold skin. I leaped through the frame, and ran to my kitchen. I hugged my little sister, happy that she was still alive. The expression of shock, still showered her face. "I'm so happy you're alive." I was on the edge of crying. That's when the guards arrived.


	2. Chapter 2 : Heading Home

Chapter 2 "Somehow, the guards got the idea that had just killed the man, from anger. My sister didn't even say a word. Plus, the next day, she told me she was becoming a bandit. I have no clue why." I finished my story. "That's terrible. If anyone attacked my sister, I'd make them back off!" Ralof raised his fist. We both agreed that we'd rested long enough. The cold caves weren't going to help us survive. We needed to escape. I'd always loved fresh air, much more that the damp inside. Most of the enemies had already been gone, so we mostly walked the rest of the way. The ground was wet, and a bit slimy. Cobwebs would flood the corners, and the caves would have little light. Yet, they didn't appear that bad. My stolen boots were good for keeping my feet dry, from the melty water. The water splashed, and created circles in the ponded water. I noticed it eventually flow in a certain direction, meaning there was a drop somewhere near by. Eventually, I could feel wind, brushing my face, and blowing my hair back. That meant an escape was close. I ran ahead, against the flow of the wind, leading me to a gap in the cave, a hole to leave through. I turned side ways, in order to fit through the lean gap, and felt fresher, and greener air, than I had in the cavern. Green trees, littered the edge of the hill, to my left. In the distance, before me was a powerful mountain, with smoky fog, shading the top. Yes, I was outside again. I had escaped my execution, because of a dragon, which I didn't even quite believe existed. I moved my right hand forward, and opened my fist to face up. "Where do we head now?" I asked peacefully. "Riverwood! My home town! My family might be able to help us!" Ralof followed me.

Once I had lowered my hand, I noticed droplets of blood on my wrist. I searched my hand for a cut, but then realized the blood wasn't even my own. I couldn't tell wether it was the blood of the bear, or an innocent person, harmed by the dragon. Whosever it was, it was dark. I had to wipe it off, on my armour. I turned, to try and see the wreckage caused to Helgan. It was difficult to see from a distance, but raging, black, clouds, surrounded tall fires. It was clear that anyone trapped inside had very slim chances of living. Maybe even none. I turned back to face the dirt path, so I could continue on. I had no wish of staring at a ruined city, burnt to the ground. I wasn't able to spot any cities, or small towns beneath the mountain. I had never even been near Helgan. Ralof gestured for me to follow him, so I obeyed. I didn't have any chance of reaching anywhere, without a person to guide me along. We walked down the twisting road for a while. I hadn't been in a peaceful place for a while. I never left the city, so I barely ever got to see plains of grass. A small waterfall flowed to the side, flowing water to a small pond. The water seemed clear, and pure, and I hadn't drank anything in a few hours. I leaned over to the water, and spotted a miniature town, at the bottom of the hill. A few houses were lined together, very few two story ones, though. I continued trotting down the mountain, with hope of finding some food, or a tavern to rent a room. When I was braving the guard tower with Ralof, I managed to find the septim I had on me, when I was taken to be executed. 1261, septim. Much more than enough for a decent room, and some bread.

Once we had reached level terrain, we walked into the town. I followed Ralof to a small area, behind a lumber station. There was a woman, with a blue dress, chopping wood. She seemed to be the owner of the mill. "Gerdur! I'm so glad to see you!" Ralof greeted the lumber woman. "Ralof!? I thought you were to be executed?" The woman, Gerdur, hugged Ralof. Ralof turned to me."Madeline, this is my sister! She and her husband own this lumber station." I slightly nodded, feeling awkward before a stranger. The two began talking, about our encounter with a dragon. I decided to explore the quaint village. Few guards were positioned, and only at high grounds. Most of the townsfolk, were waring simple clothes, and work ones. An inn was close to the edge of town, so I decided to see if any rooms were available. I doubted they'd be full, since everyone in this town seemed to have somewhere to live. I entered, finding the glow of an enormous fire. It was layered with rocks, and a cooking spit. Two benches sat across from each other, outside of the fire. A middle aged man, sat in the corner, with a full glass of nord mead. Knowing he was obviously drunk, I avoided him, and walked the the bar area. I man was standing across, scanning the room. "Hello, what would you like?" He asked me. "I was hoping to get a room." I answered truthfully. "Oh, ask Delphine. He handles travellers." He cleaned the wooden top of the bar. I looked to my sides, trying to find the woman he was speaking of. Then, I notice a woman, leaning against the plank walls. I walk over to her, assuming she's Delphine. "Hello!" She smiled."I'm Delphine, one of the owners of the Sleeping Giant Inn." "I would like to purchase a room, for one night." I hoped that there was one available. "Ok. That will be 10 gold." She said. I reached to my belt, which had been holding my bag of gold. I pulled out ten coins, and placed them in her open palm. "Good. Your room is over there. Enjoy your stay!" She pointed behind me. I walked t the closed room, and pushed open the door. A single bed was inside, with a wardrobe by the door, and a wooden chest, at the end of the bed. There was no window, which didn't surprise me. I realized that Ralof and his sister might be searching for me, and I had better hurry back to the lumber yard.

As I made it outside, the sun was positioned lower, and the sky seemed more dim. I needed to hurry before night time. The two were standing were they last were, but now, side by side. Gerdur looked at me."I think it would be best if you told the yarl of Whiterun what happened at the execution. He needs to know there really was a dragon, and people aren't lying to him." I nodded once more."It seems like a plan." The two siblings left to their home, for the night, which left me to my rented room. I walked back to the Inn, and realized I had not eaten in hours. I visited the man at the bar, and bought a loaf of bread, and a tankard of water. Once I had finished the water, and eaten a piece of the bread I had bought, I exited the glowing room. In my room, I knew I needed to rest. I blew out the torch, which was near the door, and slept beneath the bear hide cover. In the morning, it was bright in the room. In left the single bed, and grabbed the remaining of my previous meal. I thought it through, and I bought a dress from Delphine. I knew that in cities, I wouldn't have to wear armour, and it would defiantly look strange. I headed outside, to find many people walking, and chatting on the street. I ran off towards Whiterun, following a lean path, that lead around a snow covered mountain. A long river, followed the path, until it turned to a large lake, with glistening, blue waters. I was relieved when I saw a stone wall, with building tops, showing above it. Farms surrounded the city, producing wheat, potatoes, and many other vegetables. I bothered one of the farmers to ask if I cold quickly change inside of their house. I promised to pay, so of course they agreed. I exited the farm house, wearing a blue, and purple dress, with gauntlets, and armoured boots. I stared at the gate, which stood between me, and the city I had lived in since I was four. the city which I was arrested in, and ordered to be executed. Also, the city with my family members. I knew that I needed to notify the yarl of the murderous dragon, but seeing the reason I was nearly killed by said dragon, wasn't exiting for me. But, I slid open the gate, and walked through.


End file.
